Austin & Ally - Last Sunday Night ( T G I S )
by shyausllyshipper
Summary: Parody Of Katy Perry's - Last Friday Night (don't own that) (don't own Austin & Ally) RATED M. Also, try to watch the video and compare it with the story.
1. What The Hell Happened?

_**Hey guys! This is my first story on this account. There may be a possibility that I MIGHT not continue this story. Always happens to me. / ! Anyways, hope you readers enjoy it! **_

**I don't own Austin & Ally and the characters in the story.**

(parody of Katy Perry's - Last Friday Night) - I don't own that too. Try to watch the music video and try to compare the fanfic and the video "Last Friday Night".

* * *

**ALLY's POV**

I was woken up by a rooster ,when I realized there was a hot guy next to me , a guy tied to my computer chair ,and a guy sleeping on the floor.

My room was a mess! Streamers everywhere , feathers everywhere!

"Sundaaaay" Ally said in a croaked voice.

Dez entered the room ,and was shocked.

"Whaa happen?" said Ally in a confused voice.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for hosting the greatest party! BEST PARTY EVER! WOOO!" said Dez while his arms in the air.

I screamed when I saw the guy covered in duck tape tied in my computer chair.

I looked around ,and I was checking if someone was looking.

Then I pulled out my laptop and saw the videos that were leaked.

It was Austin and I ,making out by the counter in Sonic Boom.

I noticed that Austin posted a comment on the video. It said "Hot Moment"

I didn't mind about the video ,because it was blurred. Oh well.

* * *

**SETTING: Last Sunday Night 10:00PM**

**ALLY's POV**

"Ugh! I'm trying to study! Austin's party is really loud!"

I was trying to focus ,but they turned up the music a little higher.

"Gosh, I'm gonna go out there and tell them to be quiet! "

* * *

I went downstairs and walked to Austin's front door.

I knocked on the door ,pretty hard ,because I was mad.

Trish opened the door ,and was grinning.

"Guess who planned Austin's party?" said Trish.

"I'm guessing you? Anyways, Trish can you guys turn the sound down , I'm trying to study for the Math test we are having this coming Friday." said Ally.

"Boo Ho! It's only Sunday ,Ally! Have some fun! Here, come on in!"said Trish trying to drag Ally inside the house.

When I entered the room. I told myself , " I guess I could have a little break."

Austin entered the room ,and looked at me disgusted. I guess ,because I was a nerd.

And I was staring at him the whole time ,when he passed us.

"Ooh, looks like you like Austin!" said Trish.

"I know, he is so hot! ,but he thinks I'm nerdy ,and he has a girlfriend"

"Ally, turn that frown upside - down! Let's go I'm gonna give you a make - over."

"Really?"

* * *

So, hope you guys liked this chapter!

Reviews are appreciated! :)

LYRICS

below.

* * *

Austin Moon is in my bed.

There is something in my head.

Streamers all over the room.

There is goo on my shoe.

I smell like a snicker bar.

Trish is passed out in the yard.

Drums on the BBQ.

Is this a hickey or a bruise?

Videos of last night.

Ended up online.

We're screwed.

Who cares?

It's a blacked - out blur.

But I'm pretty sure it schooled.

Oh man.

Last Sunday Night

Yeah we sang on countertops

And we drank too many **motts** , OH NARTZ!

Think we made out ,but I forgot.

Last Sunday Night

Yeah we messed up someone's yard.

And got kicked out of a car.

So we hit the boulevard.

Last Sunday Night

We were squeaking in the dark

Skinny dipping in the dark.

Then we had a **ménage-a-trois**

Last Sunday Night

Yeah I think we broke her straw.

Always say we're gonna hop-op

Ooooh-oh.

This Sunday Night

Do It All Again

This Sunday Night

Do It All Again

Trying to connect the knots.

Don't know what to tell my **ross.**

Think the city mowed my bar.

Light beer is on the floor.

Ripped my favorite smarty dress.

* * *

**motts** is APPLE JUICE.

**ross **is ross lynch.


	2. Party

_**Hey guys! This is my first story on this account. There may be a possibility that I MIGHT not continue this story. Always happens to me. / ! Anyways, hope you readers enjoy it!**_

**I don't own Austin & Ally and the characters in the story.**

(parody of Katy Perry's - Last Friday Night) - I don't own that too. Try to watch the music video and try to compare the fanfic and the video "Last Friday Night".

*The song is terrible because I didn't wanna copy the actual song. I just listed some words that rhymed with the lyrics ,and yeah ,that's why the song doesn't make sense.

* * *

Trish and I went upstairs ,and Trish showed me the guest bedroom. She told me that I should take a shower ,so I can be fresh for this

"make over" .

I took a shower ,and she gave me clothing that I WOULD never wear.

She gave me a pink & yellow high heels , green skirt , blue bra , pink top , pink & yellow triangle earrings , and a breast insert gel pad.

Trish told me to remove my glasses ,so I did. She gave me a make over. I had gray eyeshadow on ,and pink lipstick.

My hair was all curled.

"You're ready ,Ally!" said Trish excitedly.

"Go down stairs ,and make a big entrance!" said Trish.

* * *

I walked down stairs and made a big entrance. Everyone was staring at me. I noticed Austin spitting out his drink when he saw me.

Trish invited me to play "Just Dance" and all I could say ,was I dance horrible ,but I'm pretty sure no one noticed.

I got the high score of _7269 ._

Then, we had a dance - off . After that, everyone cheered out "T.G.I.S" (which means Thank God It's Sunday)

I raised my hands in the air and cheered with the crowd.

We all continued the party at the backyard. The musicians played saxophones , guitars , piano , and drums.

" COME TO MY PLACE! " I told the crowd ,and showed them the way to my place.

Everyone ran to my place ,some people stayed downstairs ,and I invited Dez , Trish & Austin and some other people in my room.

We continued the party at my bedroom. I was drinking too much ,and I puked on my song book.

While I was puking , Austin touched my ass.

I felt dizzy ,very dizzy ,and collapsed in my bed.

Austin jumped in for the bed.

* * *

**SETTING: The Present**

**ALLY's POV**

"Oh man! Why did I even go to the party!"

-door opens-

"Ally Dawson , what happened to your room!?" said Mom.

"Uh , uhm , ... , Mom & Dad , .. "

"Why is there drunk people in your room?" said Dad.

" I don't know anything , at all , I was studying and I went to Austin's house , and things happened!"

"Also, I woke up and MY PIANO is in the street! "

"Ally ,we know you better than that" said Dad..

"And, what is Austin Moon doing in your bed? " said Mom.

" Uh, they went in my room , something happened, I have no idea, I forgot! "

"Well , honey , just go to bed ,and we will deal with this later." said Dad.


End file.
